


Lifting darkness

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reunions, Supportive Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: To split the brothers apart, The Darkness had taken you as her vessel. Once she was reunited with her brother, she agreed to let you go unharmed and resurrected Mary Winchester as well. Coming back to the bunker, the three of you find blood on the ground and Sam missing. You immediately start a search for him. Will you get to him in time?





	1. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Dean looked up at The Darkness and God as they stood hand-in-hand. The former had just stated that she had a gift for him as he had helped her, but he only had one thing on his mind. "Look, lady. I would already be glad if you could leave Y/N without hurting or killing her. Sam would never recover if she dies." He said and the woman nodded. "Of course. Your friend will be completely fine and unharmed." She promised. 

With that, she opened her mouth and black smoke came out, just as Chuck dissolved into white smoke and they disappeared together. Dean suddenly found himself at a graveyard, your unconscious body lying a few feet away. He immediately walked towards you and tried to wake you up. "Hey, Y/N. Come on. Wake up! Sammy needs you." He said as you started to groan and open your eyes. 

"Dean?" You muttered and he gave you a smile. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty." He said with a relieved laugh. You let out another groan as you slowly sat up with his help. "How many people did I kill?" You asked. "That wasn't you, Y/N. They was The Darkness using your body. Don't you dare blame those deaths on yourself, you hear me?" Dean ordered and you nodded slowly, if only to shut him up. 

You slowly stood up and shivered as you were still dressed in the black dress that The Darkness had worn. Dean immediately gave you his coat and you gave him a thankful smile. You suddenly heard someone calling for help. "Stay here." Dean ordered, running off into the darkness of the night. You sat down on a bench as you tried to get your thoughts straight. You bit your lip as you thought of Sam and how worried he must be right now. 

You had met while working on the same case. He and Dean had been impressed by your skills and had asked you to join them. You had agreed as it had become lonely on the road. It hadn't taken long, before romance had blossomed between you and the younger brother, but you had both been afraid to admit it. Dean finally had enough and had locked you both in a closet, until you confessed your feelings. You had returned the favour by doing the same thing with him and Castiel and it had the same results. There were now two couples living in the bunker. 

When The Darkness had been unleashed, it had chosen you as its vessel to split the brothers apart. With her possessing you and Lucifer possessing Cas, the last few weeks/months had been incredibly hard for the brothers but it was all over now. Hopefully, you could take a small break to catch up and take a breath, but you wouldn't get your hopes up. You knew the brothers long enough to know that those moments were rare. 

You looked up at seeing Dean return with a blonde woman, who looked vaguely familiar. "Y/N, I'd like you to meet my mom, Mary Winchester. Mom, this is Y/N. She's Sam's girl." Dean said, pointing between the two of you. Your jaw fell as you stared at the woman. "How is that even possible?" You asked and Dean shrugged, telling you that The Darkness had promised him a gift for helping her reunite with her brother. 

You slowly introduced yourself to the older woman, feeling that this topped everything that you had been through until now. Dean and Mary sat down next to you, the former explaining to his mother what she had missed. Once he was done, you fidgeted nervously. "Can we go now? I want to see Sam." You begged and Dean nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He agreed, before the three of you got off the bench. 

After getting Mary new clothes, you finally arrived back at the bunker and you almost ran inside once the door was open. Dean and Mary followed on a more sedate pace, happily chatting with each other until your loud scream interrupted them. "Dean!!!" You screamed and the man immediately ran down the rest of the stairs, before seeing what you were looking at: a small pool of blood on the ground. 

Immediately on his guard, Dean handed you a gun and told you and Mary to wait as he explored the rest of the bunker. He was barely gone, when you both heard a sound. "Hide behind the shelves. Quick!" You ordered and Mary obeyed, kneeling behind the bookshelves while you hid yourself behind a pillar, gun at the ready. Hearing footsteps coming closer, you whirled from behind the pillar and aimed your gun... right at Castiel.

You lowered your gun a bit. "Cas?" You asked in a surprised tone. The angel was first as surprised to see you alive and well, before you hugged each other. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." You told him, just as Dean came around the corner. The hunter and angel happily reunited, sharing a kiss. "Are they together?" Mary asked softly and you nodded. "Yeah, have been for a few years. Do you mind?" You asked nervously. 

Mary immediately shook her head in answer. "As long as Dean's happy, I'm happy." She replied and she meant it. She was glad that her sons had found someone to share their life with. She had seen how excited and nervous you had been to see Sam and seeing Dean reunite with this Cas person, it was clear that they deeply cared about each other. She smiled a bit at the sight.

After a few minutes and with Dean and Cas showing no sign of stopping reuniting, you awkwardly coughed and they finally broke apart. "Cas, where's Sam?" You asked. You needed to know where he was. Cas told you, Dean and Mary about how a woman had broken in and had used an angel banishing sigil to send him away. Dean immediately went to his laptop, leaving you to introduce Mary to Cas.

Dean found footage of a small van driving away, shortly after Cas had been sent away and read its licence plate. You went to the garage and Mary was happy to see Baby. Seeing her reminiscing while looking inside the car, a mischievous question popped in your head. "Hey, Mary. Don't answer this question if it's too personal, but is there any chance that Dean might have been conceived here?" You asked, a smirk on your face. 

"He just might have been." Mary answered with the same kind of smirk and Dean became as red as a fire engine. "We should go." He muttered as you cackled. "You're "Baby's" baby, Dean." You laughed. "Oh, shut up." He muttered, but his reaction just made you laugh harder. You calmed down as you thought of Sam. You wondered where he was now and if he was in pain. You hoped that he was alright. 

You rode to where the license plate came from and interrogated the owner with help from Cas. You were so used to him that you sometimes forgot that he could be intimidating. You had been there when he discovered porn for crying out loud. The man revealed that he didn't know the woman's name, so Cas asked him what he did know. After he told you everything that he knew, you were on the road again. 

You were sitting on a small terrace and listened to Cas and Mary talk as the woman was still trying to take everything in, your mind with your missing boyfriend. "Are you alright?" Cas asked in concern and you truthfully shook your head. "I won't be, until Sam is back with us." You muttered, holding your coffee and staring at the table. Cas awkwardly rubbed your back, but you were grateful for the gesture

After Dean revealed that he didn't know where the woman's plane had come from, you saw the car of the veterinarian that the driver had talked about. Dean pointed a gun at the guy's back and demanded to know what he knew.The guy revealed that he had to dig a bullet out of Sam's leg and had done so with no questions asked, simply because the woman had given him 100.000 dollars.

Pissed, you cocked your own gun and started to walk towards him. "You tell us what you know, you son of a bitch." You hissed as you aimed your gun. Dean quickly stopped you before you made a mistake. He told you not to hurt him... yet. The guy first tried to lie that he didn't know much, but you didn't believe him and neither did Mary. You shot a bullet just a few inches from his head. You had the silencer on, so it wasn't loud and no one heard it. Your action scared the man into revealing that he had her phone number. 

In the cellar of a farmhouse, Sam woke up after being tortured for information about American hunters. He was surprisingly free after having been tied to a chair and his torched foot was bandaged. Noticing a camera, he slowly got up. On ground level, Toni Bevell and her helper were watching him through the camera, before the former's phone rang. It was the vet, seemingly wanting to check up on Sam.

Not trusting it, Toni was about to hang up, before Dean took over and threatened her that he would take her apart if Sam was hurt. She hung up on him and Dean broke the phone. You had a death grip on your gun as you and the other three got back into the Impala and drove off. You were heading back to the bunker, when another car drove straight into you, knocking you and Mary out. 

Dean and Cas quickly checked on the both of you and tried to help you, before Toni's helper confronted them and they went to face her. As you had been sitting on the other side of the Impala besides Cas, she hadn't seen you while running her car against Baby and therefore thought that it was just Dean, Cas and an unfamiliar, blonde woman. This small oversight would cost her dearly.

In the cellar, Sam was having visions of people that he had failed to save. Kevin, Jessica, Dean and most importantly... you. Toni was watching him from the monitor as he gasped out your name in despair. She was almost touched at hearing the amount of emotion in his voice. He clearly loved you. It was a shame really that you were dead. There was no way that you could've survived. Dean may be alive, but you most certainly weren't

Getting an idea despite hearing Dean's and your voice saying that your deaths were his fault, Sam broke the mirror and pretended to kill himself. This actually fooled Toni and she went inside the cellar. Surprising her, Sam almost managed to get the upper hand and escape, but she shocked him with a taser and got out first, locking Sam back up as he screamed in absolute frustration and anger. 

On the road, Toni's right-hand woman managed to get the upper hand on both Dean and Cas and pointed the former's gun at them. While she was bragging, she didn't notice you climbing out of the Impala. Knowing that this woman was one of the people hurting your boyfriend, you shot her through the head before she could kill Dean and Cas. "Thanks Y/N." Dean muttered as Mary joined you. After hiding her body and the car, you rejoined at the car.

Dean had found the woman's phone and a possible location where Sam could be. Seeing mother and son having a moment, you decided to help Cas hide the car better. "Sun's going down. There's no way that we'll find Sam today." You muttered. Cas patted your back. "We will find him, Y/N." He said as you got back into the car and drove on. In the cellar, Sam was sitting on the stairs. You were gone. Dean was gone. He had no idea where Cas was.

For once in a very long time, he was all alone. Far away from him you were still driving, you and Mary on the backseat and Cas in the passenger seat. Dean glanced at you in concern. "We will find him, Y/N. I just know it." He tried to reassure you and you gave him a tiny smile in gratitude, before getting comfortable and closing your eyes, falling asleep on the memory of your boyfriend's voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. Back together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next day, Cas went to this town from which Toni's helper had last called from. You and Dean anxiously waited for news. The angel finally called in the night and said that Sam wasn't in any hotels or abandoned buildings. Dean asked him to see if anyone had bought out rented a house lately, before asking you to temporarily leave so he could talk to Cas alone. Thinking that it was some relationship things, you quickly left him alone.

You went to bed in your shared room, but found yourself unable to sleep. Your bed was just way too big, cold and empty without Sam. You stood up and grabbed one of his shirts from the closet. Lying back down, you buried your nose in the fabric, smelling your boyfriend's familiar, calming scent. With a bit of imagination, you could almost pretend that Sam was right there and safe. Dean checked up on you after a few hours and found you asleep, clutching the shirt and tear tracks over your cheeks. He sighed at seeing it. They really had to find Sam and quick.

In the cellar, Sam managed to wake himself up from an hallucination in which he was having sex with Toni. "Admit it: it was fun while it lasted and your girlfriend is dead anyway, so what do you have to lose?" Toni asked in a taunting tone, before leaving. Sam felt sick for not breaking free sooner, feeling like he had betrayed you. The next morning, Toni picked up a knife and started asking him questions about his previous relationship with the demon Ruby. 

"Did poor Y/N know that her sweet boyfriend once had sex with a demon? Can't have been that much of a step up, if you ask me." She commented. Sam strained against his bonds at that in anger. You were the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would not let her disrespect your memory. Toni simply gave him a smirk at noticing that she had hit a nerve, befor starting to use her knife on the man

The next day, Cas finally found what he suspected to be Sam's location and the three of you were on the road again, although Dean had been uncertain about his mother coming along. Mary quickly managed to diffuse all his arguments, leaving her oldest son speechless. You giggled. "She's still your mother Dean." You laughed as you followed her. Dean shook his head, before following as well.

Several hours later, you arrived at the city and drove to the farmhouse where Cas was waiting. Dean ordered you and Mary to stay behind and you reluctantly agreed, hiding behind some trees. Dean went around the farmhouse, before walking into a trap. A woman who had to be Tony, chained him and led him down to the cellar where Sam was held. To say that Sam was shocked to see his older brother alive and well, was an understatement.

Toni chained him up besides Sam's chair and started hitting and hurting him to break Sam even more. After a while of no answers, she walked back into the house. "I thought you were dead." Sam whispered after several minutes and Dean smirked at him, despite being in quite a bit of pain. Just as Dean was about to tell Sam that you were alive as well, Toni walked back in and he quickly kept his mouth shut.

He was not going to give her that info. Toni grabbed a kne and told him that she knew which places hurt the most to cut in, trying to intimidate him. Sam struggled once again. He had lost you, but he wasn't going to lose his brother after just getting him back. Dean wasn't impressed, especially when he saw movement behind her, Sam being focused on them that he didn't notice either.

"Did you know that it's possible to die from pain? I bet that Y/N was in horrible and excruciating pain when The Darkness took her." Toni taunted. "Yeah, well. Y/N is stubborn and never wanted to go on the cart." Dean said with some difficulty as Toni was squeezing his face. She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, before the familiar click of a gun made her turn around

\-------

Several minutes after Dean had left, you saw an unfamiliar blonde woman walk out and around the house, returning with a caught Dean a few minutes later. You simply facepalmed at the sight. "Cas, your boyfriend is an idiot." You muttered. Cas simply hummed in answer. You waited to see if the woman, who had to be the person they you had been looking for, would come back out of the house

"What do we do now?" Mary asked after a few more minutes as the woman hadn't come outside again. You thought for a small minute, before finally answering. "You and I go in. She probably thinks that Dean is alone and that her warding will keep Cas out, which it does." You added with an apologetic look towards the angel. He just gave you a small smile in return, telling you that it was okay. 

You and Mary both grabbed a gun and slowly walked towards the front door. It was luckily open, making you glance at the older woman. "She either is really overconfident or she has orders to keep the door open." You whispered and Mary nodded as you walked in. Guns at the ready, you walked through the house, but the woman was nowhere to be found. Hearing voices come from the cellar, you slowly walked towards it. 

"You free the boys, I'll take care of the bitch." You whispered and Mary nodded again. You slowly opened the door and snuck down the stairs. You saw the blonde woman from before standing with her back towards you, holding the face of a chained Dean in one hand and a knife in the other. Your eyes finally found an injured Sam sitting tied to a chair, a cut on his cheekbone, forehead and shoulder and his foot bandaged. 

Anger flooded through you and you had to fight the urge to shoot the woman from behind. She was standing too close to Dean. One inch too far and you would kill him instead. You heard the woman taunt Dean about you being in horrible pain, clearly not knowing that you were actually alive and standing right behind her. You smirked a bit at hearing Dean's "Monty Python" reference, him having seen you coming down the stairs.

At hearing Toni ask what he meant, you clicked off the safety of your gun, getting everyone's attention. "Well, short version: I'm not dead." You said, pointing your gun at the woman. Sam could only stare in complete shock. "Y/N? Mom?" He breathed. "Yeah." Dean said with a smirk as you walked forwards, Mary grabbed the keys and went to free Dean. "On the ground." You ordered. When she didn't listen, you hit her on the head. "That's the ground." You hissed. You briefly looked at Sam, which turned out to be a mistake.

She attacked you, hitting Sam, Dean and Mary to temporarily daze them. You quickly fought back, Mary doing her best to help you. Toni knocked the older woman backwards to the table with torture devices. You knocked her back to the little sink as Dean grabbed the dropped gun and shot in the air to threaten Toni. Unfortunately, this gave her time to cut her hand and cast a spell that made you slowly suffocate. 

"Y/N!" Sam grunted, trying to break free once again. He didn't want to lose you again. "Drop the spell." Dean ordered, pointing his gun at Toni. "Shoot me and your brother's girlfriend has no chance." She replied, before Mary knocked her out from behind with a chair. You gasped as you finally got air back in your lungs. "Thanks." You breathed towards the other woman. Mary nodded at you in reply, before another voice was heard. 

"Well played." The unfamiliar man said, standing at the cellar entrance with Cas. He told you that he meant no harm and allowed Dean to free Sam. Once he had done so, he immediately walked towards Cas. You quickly walked towards your own boyfriend. Sam weakly stood up and pulled you in his arms, holding you as tightly as could and burying his face in your hair. "I'm here, Sam. I'm okay." You soothed, softly rubbing his back. Pulling back, you gently cupped the uninjured side of his face and looked him over. 

"You look terrible. What did she do to you?" You asked in a soft tone. Sam covered your hand with his and kissed your palm, taking shaky breaths. "That's not important right now." He replied as Dean found his shirt and helped his little brother pull it on. Mary came to stand next to the three of you as you turned to listen to the unfamiliar man, Sam tightly clutching onto you like a lifeline and never letting you go .

The man told you that the British Men of Letters, for which he and Tony worked, wanted to know more about you, acknowledging that the woman had gone too far and apologising. You scoffed at that as you felt Sam tremble slightly in your arms. "She'll face consequences in London." The man, Mick, tried to assure you, but you weren't satisfied. "Why don't you go take a walk and she can face those consequences right now?" You suggested. 

Dean was all for it, but Mick refused, stating that she was theirs. At Sam's question about if he was sincere or not, Mick told them that he knew a dozen ways to take you in and yet, he came in unarmed, having powered down the wardings to let Cas in. He gave said angel his number and told you to think about working with them, before walking out with Toni. When the woman looked back, you silently told her that it wasn't over. 

Cas quickly healed any injury that you, Mary, Dean and Sam had gotten, before you went out and got into the Impala. Cas left you after kissing Dean goodbye, now that you were all safe and you drove off. You and Sam were sitting on the backseat, you resting against his chest and listening to his heartbeat as you relaxed more with every second. Sam just stroked your hair and nuzzled the top of your head as he held you in his arms. 

He could barely believe it. You and Dean were alive, as was his mother of all people. He had thought that he had lost you forever and yet, here you were. Taking a shaky breath, he kissed the top of your head, making you giggle. "I love you, Sam." You whispered, needing to say it after everything that had happened. He smiled. "I love you too. I love you so much." He replied. You smiled and closed your eyes as Baby drove on. 

Arriving back at the bunker, you helped Mary order takeout for dinner, which was a great success, especially with Dean. "Do you still like pie?" She asked, pointing at the box containing said pie. "Oh, don't make him start." You warned playfully, sitting next to Sam and holding his hand. She chuckled, before noticing Sam staring at her and commenting in it. Sam stumbled and apologised, before Mary changed the subject. 

"What do we think? Are we buying the whole "let's be friends" routine?" She asked, all three of you quickly replying in the negative. That's when Mary noticed how fast Dean was eating his pie and asked if he could eat it any faster, to which he replied that he couldn't. "Just for the record: he always eats his pies like that." You told her, making her and Sam laugh once more. 

A few hours later, you saw Sam with a cup of tea hesitating to get into his mother's room. You put a hand on his back, making him look down at you. "Go in. She's your mother. She won't bite." You told him and he chuckled, before knocking on the closed door and walking in. You went to your room and got ready for bed, giving them some privacy. As you settled down in bed, Sam walked in.

"How did it go?" You asked. He smiled. "It went good. Awkward, but good. She hugged me." He told you, looking more like a small boy than a fully grown man. You smiled and patted the bed right next to you. Sam undressed, until he was in some simple boxers and joined you in the bed, immediately pulling you into his arms. You happily snuggled into his embrace, feeling safe and sound. "I missed you." You whispered and he smiled. "I missed you too. I thought of you every single day that you were gone." He replied.

You smiled at him, before starting to move. You straddled him and smirked, before kissing him. He returned the gesture, but you felt that something was off. Breaking apart, you straightened up and tilted your head. "What's wrong?" You asked in concern.He tried that nothing was wrong, but you didn't believe him. Finally, he just sighed, knowing that you wouldn't give up.

"When I was held captive, she made me have a hallucination of us in bed. Doing... well... you know." He admitted, looking down. He was convinced that you were going to hate him for this. You cursed the blonde bitch in your head, before going to comfort him. "Sam, look at me please." You gently ordered and he slowly obeyed, looking at you with nervous eyes. 

"It wasn't real and it definitely wasn't your fault. If anything, that psycho bitch is responsible for it. I love you and I know that you love me too. That's enough for me." You told him. He smiled tearfully, before pulling you closer and kissing you. Breaking apart, you got off your boyfriend and resumed your former position. Sam nuzzled the top of your head as he pulled the blankets to your chin. 

You relaxed as you listened to his heartbeat. Sam was back where he belonged and you were yourself again. "I love you, you big moose." You said, giggling at hearing him sigh. "Did you meet with Crowley while I was gone?" He asked and you shook your head. "Haven't seen him in person since before The Darkness took over." You answered and Sam winced at remembering that little detail. 

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you against her, Y/N. I'm so sorry." He whispered and you looked up at him. "Sam, I'm a hunter who lives with the Winchesters. I knew what I was getting into and I survived. I'm here, Sam and I'm alright." You told him, wiping away a few tears. He smiled a bit and pulled you even closer. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes, letting his heartbeat lull you to sleep. 

"Y/N?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
